


Solaris

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Before films, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kashyyyk, Kylo suddenly returns, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: Действие происходит задолго до 7-го фильма. Бен возвращается на "Тысячелетний Сокол", но не всё так просто.Подорожничек для всех, кто горюет после 9-го фильма так же, как и я.Одноименному фильму Андрея Тарковского и его пониманию темы отец-сын посвящается.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Solaris

_Ты под откос пускаешь "татры",  
Я под откос пускаю время.  
О, как хотело быть бездарным  
Твое низвергнутое семя...  
Ты - стеклодув. А кто же я? -  
Хрустальный мальчик для битья._

_"Отцу", Зимовье Зверей_

Ночь была темной. В этом регионе планеты шел дождь и Хан мог бы задержаться в кантине, но он отчего-то выбрал короткую пробежку до Сокола. Уже внутри корабля он долго отфыркивался, пока снимал потяжелевшую от воды куртку. Мельком посмотрел на часы и досадливо цокнул языком. Он и без всяких часов знал, что до его очереди загрузки примерно сутки, а потом еще как минимум трое болтаться в дороге с заказом, за который он даже денег не получит, потому что это не заказ, а так, дружеская перевозка. Лея умела просить так, что он не мог отказать, а у нее было много друзей, которым постоянно требовалась помощь. Особенно сейчас. Но поддаваться самобичеванию о том, что раньше он был прославленным контрабандистом, а теперь возит заказы для почти бывшей жены не было в его планах. Хан еще раз тряхнул головой, выгоняя дурные мысли, прошел в главную рубку и включил линию переговоров. Шуршание на разных языках его успокаивало. 

Можно было допить початую бутылку виски — рядом не было Чуи, никто бы и слова не сказал, — но снова браться за алкоголь после стакана омерзительного пойла из кантины не хотелось. Хан сварил себе каф в заедающем репликаторе и выпил его, переключая станции передатчика. Галактические новости, новости звёзд Корусанта, какие-то странные песни и аудио-пьеса по старинному роману ужасов. Не густо. Переговоры в доках были интереснее.

Он уже хотел было отключиться полностью, завести будильник и уйти спать, как вдруг на до этого совершенно чистой линии появились помехи. Передатчик захрипел, как раненное животное. Хан поморщился и потянул руку к переключателю, но частота сменилась сама собой. Переговоры захлебнулись прилипчивой песенкой, а потом перескочили на аудио-пьесу. Сквозь помехи можно было расслышать чей-то хохот и визгливую музыку, призванную нагнать жути. Хан поспешно вырубил передатчик и обернулся. Что-то было не так.

Он не был чувствителен к Силе, но слишком много лет прожил рядом с теми, кто был. Наверняка Люк и Лея ощущали это по-другому, но он чувствовал это как камень в груди — ни вдохнуть толком, ни выдохнуть. Тяжелое присутствие, осознание. Люк часто говорил о свете и мудрости, которые он чувствовал сквозь Силу, а для Хана это была лишь тоска и маета. Впрочем, Люк говорил это так давно, что с тех пор возможно поменял свое мнение.

Пол под ногами как будто покачнулся. Хан прошел пару шагов и аккуратно опустил ладонь на бедро, нащупывая бластер. Свет в коридоре мигнул. Едва ли не впервые ощущение тяжести оружия в руке не придало ему уверенности, но Хан все равно упрямо вскинул его. Потом, подумав, перевел в режим оглушения. Если это то, о чем он думает и ему удастся попасть, то это мало чем поможет, но хотя бы он не будет ненавидеть себя до конца жизни. Свет пропал и вернулся еще раз, а затем электронный замок открывавший корабль странно запищал и поднятый рубильник дернулся вниз. Трап опускался медленнее, чем обычно и Хан успел занять удобную для стрелка позицию наверху. 

Дождь все еще продолжался, вода лилась сплошным потоком. Когда нечто ступило на трап, это можно было принять за галлюцинацию и игры разума. Хан мысленно умолял себя не выдавать желаемое за действительное, но ему было действительно трудно дышать и это нельзя было ни с чем перепутать. Огромная фигура в черном сделала шаг, а потом еще один и вдруг... покачнулась, накренилась в сторону и схватилась за металлическую опору. Хан не выдержал, отшвырнул бластер куда-то в сторону и метнулся вниз.

— Бен. Бен, ты в порядке?

Сын в его руках медленно оседал на пол. Хан не мог его удержать, а только затормозить падение. Тяжесть в груди стала совсем невыносимой, он дышал через раз, а перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Но в пот его бросило не от мысли, что он сейчас отключится — они оба, — а от другой, более простой и пришедшей в голову только сейчас.

— Бен, ты ранен? Сильно? Где? Говори со мной, пожалуйста, — последнюю фразу Хан выдавил уже почти совсем неслышно.

Бен мотнул головой и отбросил тяжелый капюшон плаща — хвала Силе, сегодня на нем не было шлема, как в прошлый раз, когда они виделись. Он посмотрел на Хана осмысленно и еще раз молча мотнул головой.

— Ран нет, понял. Внутреннее кровотечение?

Ему показалось, что Бен задумался и снова мотнул головой. А потом его глаза вдруг закатились и он осел на руках Хана полностью. В этот же момент пропало давящее ощущение в груди; Хан первым делом судорожно вдохнул, а вторым прижал пальцы к шее сына. Пульс был ровным и четким. Ну хоть что-то.

Хан перекинул руку Бена через плечо и поднатужившись сделал несколько шагов. Да уж, прошли те дни когда он мог таскать своего Бенни на руках без угрозы для спины, да и даже с последнего раза когда они виделись и были все еще семьей, Бенни сильно раздался в плечах. Влажная ткань плаща только затрудняла движения. Хан затащил Бена в Сокол на силе упрямства, тот немного пришел в себя, когда он поднял трап и закрыл люк на кодовый замок.

— Идти можешь? Давай, потихоньку.

Бен снова кивнул.

В обнимку, шатаясь как пьяные они дошли до каюты, которая служила Хану и Чуи импровизированным мед-центром. Ну, строго говоря, там сейчас лежал всякий хлам, но была койка размерами под вуки и содержалась аптечка для экстренных случаев. Хан сгрузил Бена на койку и не очень-то аккуратно и привалился к стене, чтобы перевести дух. Несколько секунд они подчеркнуто не смотрели друг на друга, Бен изучал потолок, а Хан думал о том, что у него на корабле нет ничего, чтобы предложить поесть кроме безвкусных протеиновых брикетов. Сам он как-то перебивался в кантинах, уличных забегаловках или ужинами «у друзей». За запасами всегда следил Чуи, все же без него Хан был как без рук.

— Ты не боишься.

Хан вздрогнул и повернул голову. Теперь Бен смотрел на него, этим пристальным изучающим взглядом, который действительно пугал его раньше. У маленького ребенка не должно быть такого взгляда, но сейчас Бен уже был взрослым мужчиной, так что... чего бояться? Он был бледен, но не так уж сильно, он дышал и он просто был здесь, на Соколе. Чего бояться?

— Давай еще раз: ты точно не ранен? Медицинская помощь нужна? Я могу найти врача сейчас, по счастью мы не на краю мира находимся.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Мне нужно только успокоительное.

Хан удивленно вскинул брови.

— Успокоительное?

— Да, причем большая доза. Поверь, это вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Ладно.

Хан быстро нашел их с Чуи аптечку, выбрал шприц, который они вкалывали обычно при болевом шоке и передал Бену. 

— Пойдет?

— Да. Спасибо, — Бен размахнулся и всадил шприц себе в шею. Они с Ханом поморщились синхронно — он от звука поршня, а Бен от боли.

— Слушай, может ты снимешь уже эту мокрую тряпку?

Бен не стал спорить и попытался снять плащ, но в итоге Хану пришлось помогать выпутаться из него. После Бен упал обратно на койку, как будто после долгого дня тяжелой работы и попытался отдышаться. Он действительно не выглядел раненным, а лишь очень уставшим,что немного вселяло оптимизм.

Некоторое время они неловко молчали, Бен даже отвернулся и смотрел в стену, надеясь что Хан выйдет или что-то вроде того. Но тот не собирался сдаваться так просто.

— Итак... может, расскажешь мне что происходит?

Бен резко развернулся и снова уставился этим своим почти не пугающим взглядом.

— О, я думал ты никогда не спросишь. Видимо, такие ситуации происходят частенько.

— Я был немного занят, если ты не заметил, — отбил Хан и Бен снова отвернулся.

Часть уха, выглядывающего из-под буйной копны волос у него покраснела.

— Я сбежал. Из Ордена Рен, который сам основал.

— Это... звучит как хорошая новость.

Бен снова смерил его взглядом. Хан задумался о том, как скоро у него закружится голова, если он продолжит так резко мотать ею.

— Подозреваю, что есть и плохая. За тобой ведь уже выслали отряд, или что там у вас? Через сколько ждать погоню?

Почему-то от этих слов Бен немного расслабился.

— А, это. Трое полных галактических суток или даже пять.

Хан не стал уточнять откуда такая точность, или наоборот, неточность.

— Ладно, значит у нас есть три дня форы.

— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим завтра утром.

Эта фраза внезапно застала Хана врасплох, точнее, не слова даже, а тон, которым они были сказаны и поза Бена. Он точно так же лежал, отвернувшись к стене в своей комнате, когда ему было двенадцать и надрывно говорил почти тоже самое: пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое. Поговорим завтра утром. Или когда-нибудь. Лея всегда тормошила его, пытаясь вывести из этого состояния, что по мнению Хана делало ситуацию еще хуже, а он сам просто уходил. Наутро Бен обычно делал вид, что ничего не произошло и постепенно они даже находили наименее неловкую тему для разговора.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Хан. — Тебе нужно что-то еще?

— Снотворное.

Они встретились взглядами.

— Пожалуйста.

— Ну если ты уверен.

Второй шприц Бен втыкал в себя уже не так лихо, а после просто закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Хан вышел из каюты с его мокрым плащом в руках и остановился в коридоре, бессильно комкая ткань. Каждый отец мечтает чтобы его ребёнок сбежал из плохой компании ордена ситхов, добрался до него и попросил себе успокоительное и снотворное.

*** 

Остаток ночи прошел сумбурно. Бен спал беспокойно, хмурясь во сне и ворочаясь, едва не падая с койки, даже после такой убойной дозы медикаментов. Хан сначала присматривал за ним, побаиваясь, что он все же свалится, а потом решил, что возможно Бен так вертится именно потому что на него смотрят. Кому бы понравилось.

Вместо того, чтобы просто сидеть и смотреть он сходил в собственную каюту, принес подушку и пару одеял — Бен в детстве был еще тем мерзляком, вполне возможно, что с годами тренировок это изменилось, но... Хан подумал еще и снял с него ботинки. Когда он поставил сушиться их рядом с плащом, его охватило странное чувство дежавю, что такое действительно случалось частенько, как выразился Бен. Ложного дежавю, конечно же, потому что этого никогда не происходило.

Он попытался сварить каф еще раз, но репликатор заискрил изнутри и отказался выдавать хоть что-то. Хан плюнул и пошел в командную рубку без ничего. Некоторое время он сидел в кресле пилота и гипнотизировал передатчик. Мысль отправить сообщение Лее он отмел почти сразу же. Конечно, с какой-то точки зрения это было бы правильным вариантом и всячески «лучше», чего бы он ни придумал. Лея бы мгновенно прислала сюда как минимум эскадрилью и отбиваться от возможной погони за Беном было бы проще, или уговорила бы его спрятаться в безопасном месте. Но если бы Бену была бы нужна безопасность, он бы полетел напрямую к матери, разве не так? Тогда что он искал здесь, на Соколе?

Хан потер руками лицо, не позволяя себе отключиться. Он не знал. Наверное, он никогда не поймет своего сына — там, где был намек на их схожесть и родственную связь Сила разделяла их, словно ядовитая река. Но он попытался представить себя на месте Бена и подумать, глядя его глазами. Ничего не получалось — он бы тоже не полетел к Лее, но по другой причине, чтобы не привести за собой хвост и не поставить под удар ее и дело ее жизни. Наверное, он бы полетел туда, где чувствовал себя свободно и где мог найти помощь, не всегда законную... Даже после всех этих лет в статусе генерала и просто доброго гражданина Республики он считал Сокол немного иным местом, суверенной территорией, своеобразным убежищем. Он надеялся, что его сын тоже разделяет это ощущение.

И всё же Лея была бы счастлива узнать, что их сын вернулся. Вот только Хан не думал, что всё было так просто. Нет, с этими джедаями и ситхами никогда ничего не бывало просто... Примерно на этой мысли Хан отключился. Когда он открыл глаза, за бортом уже светало, а часы в кабине показывали около шести утра. Он тяжело потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы и хрустящие суставы, и буквально заставил себя встать. Бен все еще спал, свернувшись в огромный комок под двумя одеялами. 

Хан запрограммировал датапд, чтобы тот высветил сообщение на случай если Бен проснется и оставил его рядом на столе. Он написал: «Вышел в город за завтраком. Матери не звонил. И не собираюсь. Дождись меня пожалуйста, скоро буду».

В такой ранний час в космопорту Корусанта уже кипела жизнь. Хан с трудом пробирался между очередей на посадку к пассажирским суднам, отбиваясь от торговцев мелким хламом и зазывал в кантины. Перед тем, как он нырнул в торговые ряды ему едва не оторвали рукав куртки и он с беспокойством подумал, что возвращаться придется длинным обходным путем. Он сделал заказ в привычном месте и присел за столик подождать. Вчерашнее чувство ложного дежавю вернулось к нему — ведь на самом деле всё это уже было, они с Беном бывали здесь, просто очень давно, и брали тот же суп и каф, хотя тогда ему еще рано было пить такие крепкие напитки... Хан подумал, что когда он принесет еду, Бен скорчит презрительную физиономию — мол, старый дурак, который думает, что дело можно поправить лишь супом и нелепыми расспросами. Но вдруг понял, что ему плевать. Он и вправду был старым дураком.

Когда Хан вернулся, он обнаружил Бена в кабине пилотов. Он сидел забравшись в одно из кресел, закинув босые ноги на другое через проход и сосредоточенно просматривал последние новости на датападе. Хан застыл в неловкой позе со свертками в руках, Бен поднял на него взгляд. Несколько секунд они молчали.

— У тебя репликатор сломан, — наконец выдавил Бен.

— Я знаю. Вот еда.

Бен странно посмотрел на коробки.

— Я бы мог починить, но не знаю, где инструменты. 

— В вещах Чуи, он опять всё перепрятал. Я потом покажу.

Чтобы избавиться от неловкости, Хан протянул ему коробку и стаканы. Бен вскинул брови и посмотрел насмешливо.

— Суп Уго? Серьезно?

— Извини, не нашел ничего получше. 

— Дело не в этом. Ты правда думаешь, что вернуть прошлое будет так просто?

Хан возвел глаза к потолку и начал считать до десяти. Он ненавидел, когда Бен так делал — и Бен был в курсе, и наверняка сделал это специально. Эта прямота у него от Леи, которая не скупилась на выражения ни во время их знакомства, ни в самые романтичные моменты. Странно было бы надеяться, что их ребенок не унаследует это.

— Три поколения Уго варят этот суп — а может и больше, но по крайней мере здесь на Корусанте было три, — это семейный рецепт. Я впервые попробовал его тридцать лет назад, потом ел его вместе с твоей матерью, с тобой и снова сам в одиночестве. Чертовски хороший суп, надо сказать. Но если хочешь питаться сухпайком, то дело твое.

Выражение лица Бена стало беззащитным и несчастным. Хан мгновенно пожалел о том, что ответил колкостью на колкость. Видеть Бена здесь было всё еще непривычно. Как будто это какой-то сон, который никогда не должен был сбыться.

— Мне тоже кажется, что всё ненастоящее и на самом деле я не здесь, — эти слова были сказаны очень тихо, но четко.

Хан открыл рот и закрыл. Ну конечно же, Бен мог слышать его мысли, считывать эмоциональный фон и еще хатт знает что. Раньше его сила пугала, но сейчас Хан ощущал лишь боль и своеобразное сочувствие — как когда не можешь вникнуть в чужую проблему, но человек тебе так дорог, что ты не оставляешь попыток.

— Что ж, если мы оба видим друг друга, то наверное мы здесь. Пойдем сядем за стол и позавтракаем.

Бен подчинился, прошлепал босыми ногами в основную каюту и сел над тарелкой. Он нахохлился и не поднимал глаз, как в детстве после ссор — думал, что Хан будет выговаривать ему? За что?

— Я снова сделал себе укол седативного, — сказал Бен, то ли отвечая на его незаданный вопрос, то ли просто информируя.

— Ладно. Но зачем?

— Чтобы Сноук не нашел меня. Сейчас он не слышит меня, не знает где я, я могу закрыться от него, но не полностью. Лекарства помогают. Но скоро мне снова будет нужно уснуть.

Хан сглотнул.

— Звучит пугающе, — признался он. — Послушай, давай с самого начала. Или нет, можешь не рассказывать мне всё, если думаешь, что я не пойму, но хотя бы самое главное? Ты сбежал, это я понял. Тебя нужно спрятать. Где и сколько точно у нас есть времени?

Несколько минут Бен молчал и ел, уставившись в свою тарелку. Хан не подгонял его, тоже пытался заняться завтраком, но кусок в горло не лез. 

— Сноук связан с Первым Орденом, ты знал об этом?

— Да. Ходили слухи.

— Он хотел, чтобы рыцари Рен присоединились к остальным военным силам. Он хочет войны.

Хан бездумно кивнул. Первый Орден пока не выступал так агрессивно, но политическое положение было шатким. И не нужно было упоминать о том, кто обязательно ввяжется в войну и возглавит любые силы сопротивления. 

— Перед тем, как представить нас руководству Первого Ордена, Сноук дал задание. Испытание. Он отправил нас на Д-8 в системе Дельта-Веги, там своеобразная атмосфера, мы были словно отрезаны от Силы. Но и он от нас тоже.

Бен говорил это глядя в стену, а потом вдруг посмотрел ему в глаза, но Хан всё понял и без драматичных подсказок.

— Этот урод наконец вылез из твоей головы.

— Да. Я подумал, что было бы глупо упускать такой момент. 

Хан вздохнул было с облегчением, но Бен снова странно замялся, пряча взгляд.

— Я не уверен, что все это не очередная проверка и не часть его плана. Слишком уж просто было сбежать. 

— Транспорт?

— Старый полу-истребитель, я продал тут его за бесценок какому-то забраку. Уверен, он раскрутит его на запчасти.

— Хорошо. А откуда трое суток форы?

— Нас должны были забрать с планеты через трое суток. Сейчас уже меньше. Еще двое суток на случай если они решат, что я погиб — я попытался инсценировать, но вряд ли получилось.

— Ладно, понял, — Хан хотел было взять сына за руку, но тот сидел в максимально закрытой позе, разве что не обняв себя. — А лекарства? Ты уверен, что Сноук тебя не видит и не сможет пробраться в сны, как раньше?

— Под такими дозами — нет. Я проверял.

Кажется, не стоило интересоваться как и при каких обстоятельствах.

— Хм, кстати о дозах — я видел, сколько ты себе вколол. Ты не сможешь постоянно сидеть на седативных без последствий.

— Я знаю, что это временная мера. Сложновато продумывать хитрый план с кучей составляющих, когда у тебя в голове постоянно кто-то ковыряется.

— Да тут и без того трудно что-то придумать.

Хан встал из-за стола, колени и спина отозвались болью, легкое головокружение от недосыпа только усиливало ощущение того, что он медленно разваливается, но сидеть на месте он не мог.

— Тебя нужно спрятать. Это совершенно точно. Но вряд ли подойдет обычная планета, ведь так? — ему вдруг вспомнился давний разговор с Люком, настолько давний, что он бы мог позабыть его, если бы не прокручивал всё, что было так или иначе связано с Беном по несколько раз в голове, думая о том, где же они все — особенно он, — облажались. — Д-8 не единственная планета с такими атмосферными свойствами. 

— Да, она просто довольно пустынная.

— А среди населенных планет есть такие, на которых можно спрятаться?

— Татуин.

Хан поморщился — после всех этих лет нет, только не Татуин.

— Набу.

— Да, уж там-то мы точно затеряемся.

— Кашиик.

Они с Беном посмотрели друг на друга так, будто увидели впервые.

— Вы с дядей Чуи...больше не общаетесь? — спросил Бен вдруг необычно мягким тоном.

— Что? Нет, конечно нет. У них там какие-то празднества: обычный новый год по календарю вуки совпал с каким-то там парадом планет, да еще и новое десятилетие. Как-то у них это всё вместе называется, не помню точно... новая старая эра что ли? Короче, я бы полетел с ним, он и меня приглашал, но тут появился этот срочный заказ от Леи, так что я оставил его на Кашиике и прилетел сюда.

— О, так у тебя тут работа?

Хан скривился, показывая всё, что он думает о таком определении.

— Халтурка по знакомству.

— Ха. Значит, ты занят.

— Так, оставить. — Хан сам оторопел от стальных ноток в голосе, которые обычно были присущи Лее. Бен тоже взглянул на него с удивлением — так странно было видеть его сейчас именно таким. — Мы можем полететь на Кашиик хоть сейчас.

— Неосмотрительно. Если ты не заберешь заказ, то пойдут слухи. 

— Ох, да с моей репутацией...

— Она не так плоха, как тебе кажется, особенно в последние годы. И тому, кто будет искать нас будет достаточно даже маленькой зацепки.

Хан помолчал и кивнул. Бен был прав.

— Ладно, давай сделаем так: я приму заказ от поставщиков и мы сразу улетим на Кашиик. Этот поступок будет уже ближе к моей реальной репутации. 

— А те, кто ждут заказ?

«Ох, ну и зануда! Интересно, в кого,» — подумал Хан и тут же — он поклясться, — увидел как у Бена дрогнул уголок губ.

— Подождут. Груз не настолько ценный и важный. И потом, мы можем договориться с кем-нибудь на Кашиике о переправке.

— Не во время Возвращения Новой Эры.

— Как ты сказал?

— Возвращение Новой Эры. Так называется этот праздник. Ну, более точный перевод с языка вуки.

— Да, конечно, ты ведь у нас больший знаток языка и культуры вуки, чем я, — проворчал Хан, но это было правдой. Бен говорил на вуки куда лучше, чем он сам и в школе сдавал кучу докладов про Кашиик, пользуясь Чубаккой как ходячей энциклопедией. — Ладно, умник, последний вопрос: ты почему босиком?

Бен вдруг широко улыбнулся.

— Потому что кое-кто испортил мои ботинки!


End file.
